


pools [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Wonwoo was born in the midst of a typhoon.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	pools [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonbot (iverins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943068) by [yoonbot (iverins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot). 



pools recording one: [4:42](https://ia801700.us.archive.org/8/items/pools_202011/pools.mp3)

pools recording two: [4:39](https://ia801701.us.archive.org/5/items/pools_20201102/pools.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to start this off by saying,, i have no idea what happened. this is one of four (4!!) whole recordings that got,, lost? i found them when i was going through my files and i suppose i forgot i recorded these (twice!! i forgot twice!!!) hence there being two.. separate files.. i don't know if they're different and at this point im too scared to listen and find out
> 
> btw this was recorded over! a! month! ago! ~~literally,, wtf astra,,,,~~  
>  feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [inuwuzaki](https://twitter.com/inuwuzaki)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
